


That Promised Birthday-Sex

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: High School Sweethearts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are being cutie-patooties, It's kinda fluffy..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just porn.. the title says it all</p><p>Edit 26/03/14: Idk what was wrong with me when I tagged this... I am sorry for anyone I deceived... this isn't even smutty at all. God, I'm embarrased. I'd call this pre-smut (aka me just not being in the mood/too lazy to write explicit stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Promised Birthday-Sex

Cas was being a tease the whole fucking day. Dean was constantly half hard and he had to admit he quite liked it… especially because he got to watch as Cas was baking pie. Dean loved to watch Cas mix the incredients and stirr… he loved the way his muscles streched under the tight white t-shirt and before he knew what was going on, he was running his hands over Cas's back, down his sides and over his abs, resting crossed over his abdomen. He pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck.

"You know… about the hot however-I-want-birthday-sex: I think I know what I want." Dean said, resting his chin on Cas's shoulder. Cas chuckled.

"Do you?" He asked. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas's neck.

"You remember our first time?" Dean asked. Cas smiled at the memory.

"How could I forget." Cas hummed. Dean smiled. 

"I don't think you ever topped since then." Dean said. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled and leant closer to Cas's ear.

"I don't just want you to fuck me, I want you to thrust into me so hard the bed hits the wall and I want you to make me scream, hitting my prostate so hard I'll feel it the next day. I want you to fuck me into the matress until I'm not able to even produce sounds and then I want you to make me come again and again…" Dean whispered, Cas's hand clutching the spoon. 

"Fuck, Dean" He hissed, pressing into Dean, to find that he'd disappeared, not giving Cas any possibility of friction. 

"So what do you say?" Dean asked, grinning at him from a few feet away. 

"I say screw pie I'd much rather like to screw you." He said, grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling him towards their bedroom. Dean laughed.

"You're so easy." He chimed and then he was pushed down on the matress, quick hands ridding him of his clothes, soft lips brushing over his skin. Cas was grinding down on him, knees on either side of Dean's hips.  
Dean groaned the rough denim scraping over his sensitive dick. Dean pushed up for more friction.

"Who's easy now?" Cas said darkly.

 

"Dean…" Cas whispered later that day. Dean grumbled something into the pillow. "You're brother's gonna be here in an hour." Cas said softly, running over the red lines his fingers had left on Dean's back earlier. Dean groaned and pushed himself up.

"My ass hurts." Dean said, making cas throw his head back in laughter. 

"You asked for it, honey." cas chimed, standing up.

"I hate you." Dean mumbled and followed Cas, finding that the whole flat was smelling deliciously like pie.

"You sure?" Cas asked, smiling at him. 

"Damn you." Dean mumbled and kissed Cas briefly before disappearing into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33


End file.
